


Love me, even when I am sad

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Hidden Omega side stories [18]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jooheon, Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Chae Hyungwon, Lee Hoseok | Wonho is a Sofie, M/M, OT7, Omega Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Omega Verse, Omega Yoo Kihyun, Pack Dynamics, beta changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Hoseok has a bad day feeling bad about his subgender, but the rest of Monsta x are there to make sure that he knows that he is loved.





	Love me, even when I am sad

**Author's Note:**

> With everything going down, we need more Wonho love fics, our boy deserves love

Hoseok was on most days happy enough with being a hard omega. It meant that compared to omega like Kihyun he had a lot easier time putting on muscle and the box that people tended to put him in was a lot more flexible than others, being a hard omega wasn’t such a bad deal.

But that day was not a good day.

Hoseok knew that he really should stop reading anti’s comments, about how his body meant that he was a bad omega. Most of the time, those comments didn’t get to him, he knew he was a great omega, his pack loved him. But that day, rude people on the internet had decided to take aim at something different, about how he was too big and how with his build he would never get to have babies.

The thing was that they were right, but not in the way they expected to be right in, it wasn’t commonly known, but hard omega’s, no matter their size, struggled to not just get pregnant but staying pregnant. So before he had even met Monsta x, Hoseok had made the choice to get sterilised, so he could still get other people pregnant, but he himself could not get pregnant, he knew that he did not have the mental strength to lose a child after having work 10 times as hard to even get pregnant.

Now he was starting to regret that choice, had he made a bad choice at a young age? He had told the rest of his pack, but what if they actually hated him for it, they just didn’t want to admit it.

He was curled up in their nest looking at his phone, tears still rolling down his cheeks, he didn’t want his pack to hate him, they weren’t just his pack, they were also his group and his family. He loved them so much, and he couldn’t stand the idea of them hating him.

Hoseok was meant to meet Jooheon and Hyunwoo in the gym, but he simply didn’t have the energy to get out of bed, all he wanted to do was cry with all his members scent around him, not even the idea of watching Jooheon cute face as he hated every moment in the gym could get him out of it.

Turned out that all he had to do to summon his cute little alpha was think about him, cause at the same time as he thought about it, the door to the nest was opened, and Jooheon voice whined to him “Seokie! You can’t just leave me like that, now Hyunwoo only had me to take it out on, my thighs will never be the same again.”

Sniffling a little Hoseok couldn’t answer “you thighs will be fine, they are so pretty anyway.”

“Well apparently our dear pack alpha thinks they aren’t” Jooheon threw himself on the bed so he could cuddle the much bigger alpha, but as soon as they got down face to face, Jooheon could smell the scent of distraught omega “Seokie? What is wrong.”

The worry in the baby alpha’s voice was clear, and Hoseok blamed himself from worrying the younger, Jooheon didn’t deserve to have to deal with his bullshit, damn it Hoseok was such a bad omega, “it’s nothing baby.” he tried his most calming voice as he quickly went to wipe away the tears still flowing, but as quickly as he removed them, more came to join flowing down his cheek in an unstable cascade.

Jooheon was quick to react pulling the bigger omega into his arm in a tight hug and rocking him back and forward “yeah that’s good, just let it all out, you are okay here, you are so good, just let it out, we love you so much.”

Honestly, the baby alpha had no idea what was actually going on, so he just followed his instincts, which was to make sure that Hoseok knew just how loved he was and how much all of them would do anything, plus… Jooheon himself liked to be told he was good, so he assumed that Hoseok would as well, cause who didn’t like that! Other than Changkyun of course, but that was cause he was their emo baby.

When Hoseok’s crying had gone from full on to just light sobbing Jooheon hesitantly asked “do you wanna talk about it?” he was in a little bit of a pickle, not sure what he was meant to do, he hadn’t been an alpha for that long and was still trying his best to find his spot in the Monsta X pack, neither him nor Changkyun had taken the bite yet as they were both being courted, but Jooheon still felt like he was part of the pack in all ways but the bite. Normally Kihyun and Hyunwoo dealt with all this stuff as they were much better at it, but Hoseok had trusted him with this and Jooheon was not gonna break that trust by texting the rest of the group without getting consent first “do you wanna talk to somebody else?”

Hoseok just shook his head, Jooheon was probably the best person to speak with about it since he was a soft alpha, he would be more likely to understand feeling weird about your subgender, he knew that Jooheon was terrified of the bite, cause it meant that he would start having ruts, and neither of them really knew what to expect from a soft alpha’s rut.

He guided the phone into Joohoen’s hand, letting the younger read the comments. He didn’t even finish them all before he had yeeted the phone across the bed, and aggressively cuddled the omega “don’t listen to them, they are just bridge trolls camouflaged as humans, none of us would ever think about you like that!”

“But… what about the fact that I can’t get pregnant?” Hoseok did relax a little in his arms, but he was still sniffling.

“I can’t get pregnant either, neither can Minhyuk or Hyunwoo, and I am gonna be honest with you, I am not really ready for children yet. But when we get to that point and if you really want a child with your DNA, you can still make other people pregnant.” Jooheon shrugged as he started peppering the older man’s face with kisses “you know we don’t care, none of us would ever care about that!”

“But…”

“No, buts!” Jooheon knew that while Hoseok might seem big and strong on the outside, he was a pure, innocent bean that deserved the world on the inside “can I… call the rest of everybody? We don’t have to tell them about everything you said if you don’t want to, I just would feel better if you could see how much we all love you.”

For a few seconds Hoseok hesitated, clearly not sure if he was ready to see the rest of his pack, he still felt a little weird about everything, still worried that one day they would hold it against him that he could not get pregnant, but in the end he choose to trust Jooheon, please he did really wanna see the rest of his group, hugs sounded really good.

In the next hour from Jooheon send the text, members of Monsta x slowly found their way to the nest. None of them asked Hoseok what was wrong, they all just gave him a kiss and hugged him close, they didn’t need to ask questions, Hoseok would come to them when he was ready to talk, so they just all… showed that they loved him, nobody tried to push him for answers.

Things had gotten a little awkward when Changkyun had arrived, hovering awkwardly in the doorway, seemingly not sure if he was allowed in. He wasn’t technically a part of the pack yet, just like Jooheon weren’t, but they all knew that there was an extra part to it for Changkyun, that the beta was still working on trusting them fully with his heart after the hell that was No Mercy.

He clearly wanted to go and help Hoseok, hold him and kiss him as well, but not sure if he was allowed to. Hoseok was not okay with that, he just opened his arms signalling how he wanted a hug and Changkyun was quick to answer, almost jumping into the bed and hugging the buff omega.

“I love you.” it was mumbled into Hoseok’s chest, leaving both of them blushing, they all knew that Changkyun loved them, but so far he had only managed to say it to Jooheon as the two rappers were very close.

Hoseok took his turn to hide his face, this time in Changkyuns hair “you didn’t have to say that just cause I had a bad day.”

The two were at that point just communicating through mumbles, unable to look each other in the eyes, cause no matter what everybody else seemed to think, they were both innocent beans that needed protection “I didn’t say it cause of that,” it was hard to hear Changkyun’s words, but all members of Monsta x could hear as the room was being so silent that they would be able to hear a pin drop, “I was just looking at you, at all of you here, and I realised that all I wanted to do was come hug you and make sure you were okay, cause I love you and I want you to be happy, cause you deserve it, and I just got overwhelmed cause I want you to know that I love you, even if we came off on the wrong foot, even if we started it weirdly, I love you.”

Hoseok could feel how his face was warming up from blushing, kissing Changkyun as he wasn’t sure how to answer, it was so rare for them to see emotions like that from Changkyun, and he knew how special it was.

They ended up having dinner in bed, even Kihyun didn’t argue on it, and many hours later, when they were all fallen asleep leaving just him and Jooheon awake, Hoseok felt warm and happy inside, especially when the baby alpha kissed his nose and smiled “we will always be here for you, cause we love you.”

And somehow… Hoseok believed him. It was gonna be okay, they were gonna be okay, cause he loved them and they loved him, and that… was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I am doing a Christmas Calender this year! Where I will take requested pairings and write Christmas stories for them where they will be released one everyday in Christmas! I still have spots for pairings left so feel free to request any pairing in kpop!
> 
> In other news #FightForWonho
> 
> Our bunny deserves better (I might do a few more Wonho stories ot7 the next few days)
> 
> If you want to chat or just see what stupid stuff I got myself stuck in this time here:  
[My writing twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
[ My Kpop YouTube / Last Week Kpop News ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)


End file.
